


whale oil

by circuitbent



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Abstract, Eye Trauma, Ficlet, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 01:40:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/circuitbent/pseuds/circuitbent
Summary: ocelot does not believe in god





	whale oil

Adam sat upon his throne of pearls, staring at the cadaver before him.

  
John was hollowed out from years of hard work beneath the cool embrace of the Earth. His shift was not over yet.

  
Adam plunged his fingers deep into the cavity in John's skull, flexing around a smooth, glassy surface, an almost perfect sphere. He clutched it tightly, and unclicked it's lockets, bringing it forth into his hand. It was damaged, and could not be fixed.

  
Nerve endings and veins pumped out a warm fluid, like hydraulic lines, thick and ugly. Adam needed not to fix them, and from himself he drew his own soul to resurrect the body of John, cramming it inside, brushing against his skin and bone and wires like rough cotton.

  
And God said, "You've done a very good job."

  
And God said, "You are making us very happy."

  
And God said, "You have done your part."

  
And God pierced his chest with 9 blades, sharpened and slick with the finest whale oil, his blood metallic and beautiful like the ocean. He fell to his knees and raised John's finest, imperfect pearl to the Heavens, and quietly begged to be released from the linearity of being a prophet.

  
Someone akin to him took his place, someone trapped inside of his twisted, rotting body, rising from the sea like a dark monolith. Neither part of Earth nor Sky, Heaven nor what was beneath it. His commands were to neither die nor kill, simply change. He had become Death, and had wrought a plague upon the Earth, seeped deep into the mind of every human and animal, living and dead and those between planes. 

  
The world was a deep digital black. The world writhed like worms.

  
Adam was not happy. He was crying. He was not in control of his body. He hoped for John to wake up. He hoped for his son to reach forth from the darkness and snap his neck. He hoped to feel anything beyond sorrow.

  
And, amidst the ink and maggots, David's hand arose.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like i need to explain myself, but i dont know how
> 
> interpret it how you want i think. it has a meaning but no real purpose. i think i just think about liquid ocelot too much
> 
> would talking about its meaning spoil the surprise? maybe. i guess if you dont want that just scroll past this real fast  
>    
> its about the parts of mgs4 we didnt see, particularly ocelot hypnotising himself to be liquid ocelot for big boss, resurrecting his corpse, and bringing about the inevitable death of the world through big bosses vision
> 
> its a part i think about a lot


End file.
